Template talk:Sidebar film
What were you doing with this, Shran? --Bp 17:33, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :I changed the code to allow for a "Written By" credit and to not show a "Screenplay By" or "Story By" credit when showing said "Written By" credit, as was done with the episode sidebar. I did this because the sole writing credit for is "Written by Harve Bennett." --From Andoria with Love 19:11, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, you suck at templates, and now Producer is stuck above the whole thing. Way to fohck it all up. --Bp 19:25, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::Things are now un-fohcked. And may I just say I am SICK of your bad attitude. ;P --From Andoria with Love 19:47, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm sick of my bad attitude as well. --Bp 20:00, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Release date code Is there any way we can change the coding for the "release date" section to allow for multiple entries and notes in parentheses? For example, I want to note the following on : :Release date: (advance screenings starting at 7pm) (first full day of release) Or something like that. Also, we should probably specify that part as "US release date". --From Andoria with Love 16:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, the release date should indicate the official release date. We can then add a note to that and indicate that it had advance screenings, etc, etc. -- sulfur 12:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) The official release date is May 7th, according to the official site (which states "This Thursday"), but it's still limited to a certain amount of times (every hour from 7pm to midnight). Also, I think it's still a good idea to specify it as a "US release date." --From Andoria with Love 15:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::No it doesn't. It says 08 May 09. United states is the only one that matters. USA USA USA USA! --bp 17:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) And it opens in the USA on Thursday, May 7th... as you see. By the way, that list is about two weeks out-of-date. :-P --From Andoria with Love 18:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Just to be clear, the movie is no longer opening in the United States on Friday, May 8th. It is opening tomorrow, May 7th, starting at 7pm. May 8th is no longer the official release date, it is merely the first full day of release. --From Andoria with Love 18:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Translation I am (without avail) attempting to "translate" this template to another language, as the language wiki I am doing it for doesn't yet have any articles about the films. So far, I have conculded that the template code used in the creation of the articles is different (and more comlicated) than the one that appears when I try to copy the template via the "Edit" option and that there seem to be other templates used within the code of this one. Is there a way for a novice like me to translate this template to my native language? Thank you for your time. --Battle Mage 18:44, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Additionally, I found a translated template which is similar to this one and, apparently, a great deal of code can be translated. However, I still cannot find a way to find out what is supposed to be translated and the purpose of the different parts of the code... --Battle Mage 19:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :The film and episode sidebar templates are quite complicated, and rely on both other templates and a number of constants (which themselves reside in templates). Essentially, anything within double braces are other templates that also need to be copied over and translated in addition to the film sidebar. If you translate the text inside the double braces, you'll need to rename the corresponding template to match. Once you get everything working, then you can translate the text that the reader sees. Text within triple braces } are parameters that are passed to the sidebar template when it's used, such as the writer(s), etc. If you translate those, make sure they're translated everywhere they're referenced, including on the page where the sidebar is used. -- Renegade54 19:54, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! --Battle Mage 12:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Abbr I would like to add an abbreviation field to this, like on the series template, but wanted to hear the community's thoughts on this beforehand. - Archduk3:talk 05:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :What would the abbreviations be? -- sulfur 13:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) We already have redirects for "TMP", "TWOK", "TSFS", "TVH", "FF", and "TUC" (that I know of), so at least those. - Archduk3:talk 17:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Some of those are not "standard" abbreviations. Generally, the only ones I've actually seen in any common use are "TMP" and "TWOK". -- sulfur 17:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::There aren't any "official" abbreviations. Those in the series sidebar are MA's, and are actually used on the site in templates and references and whatnot. MA uses the full film title as reference, and for a short-hand representation instead of abbreviating. Use of abbreviations for films should not be encouraged. --bp 17:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC)